EarthClan
This Clan is owned by Leafbreeze...Please consult the owner's talk page or EarthClan's talk page if you wish to join. Thank you ❀ ''Welcome to EarthClan... '''EarthClan '''is a kind, graceful and peaceful clan; EarthClan is located in a beautiful, green forest, with its camp is a small clearing completely surrounded by tall, dark green oak trees. EarthClan cats catch mostly mice and squirrels for prey, and they refuse to harm birds, as they seem to have a special connection with them, almost as though they can speak to them. Birds in the forest don't fear EathClan warriors, but merely fly and land in the Camp. One particular owl has even landed on a cats back, causing Leafbreeze much suprise. They never battled with other Clans, as they live quite far from other cats. However, they keep their skills sharp, in case they are ever threatened. Alliegiances 'Leader' [[Sunrisefeather|Sunrisefeather]]- A y''oung, pretty, sleek slender, light brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes, an x-shaped scar on her face, and smoky, dark blue eyes. Sunrisefeather is roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Deputy' Shockspark - A slender, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, elegant, white she-cat with yellowish-ginger patches, a ginger spark-shaped flash on her chest, a brown patch on her muzzle, a cream tail tip and paw, and big, bright, brilliant, and fiery amber eyes surrounded by ginger fur. She is mentor of Mosspaw. Shockspark is roleplayed by Dove. 'Medicine Cat(s)' [[Grassfrost|'Grassfrost']]- A beautiful, pure white she-cat with silvery green eyes. Grassfrost is roleplayed by Phoenix Oakpaw'- A sandy ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and beautiful blue eyes. Oakpaw is roleplayed by Destiny. 'Warriors' [[Leafbreeze|'Leafbreeze']]- A light golden she-cat with three white paw, white on the tip of her tail, and bright, grass green eyes. Leafbreeze is roleplayed by Leafbreeze [[Midnightbloom|'Midnightbloom']]- A beautiful, black and frost blue she-cat with bright amber eyes. Midnightbloom is roleplayed by Skydragon16. [[Owlsong|'Owlsong']]-A dark brown she-cat with ligher and darker flecks, and staring amber eyes. Owlsong is roleplayed by Owlsong. [[Rosevine|'Rosevine']]- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes, and a white spot on her chest. She is mentor of Shatteredpaw. Rosevine is roleplayed by Leafbreeze'. [[Foreststep|'Foreststep']]- A black tom with dark, forest green eyes. Foreststep roleplayed by Skydragon16. [[Snowfall|'Snowfall']]- A pretty white she-cat with glistening silver eyes. She is mentor of Aspenpaw. Snowfall is roleplayed by Destiny. [[Dustpetal|'Dustpetal']]- A pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, and and a striking pink nose. Dustpetal is not currenlty being roleplayed by anyone. '' ''[[Mountainwhisper|'Mountainwhisper']]- A gray tom with white on his back and face and sky blue eyes. Mountainwhisper is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. '' ''[[Goldenwish|'Goldenwish']] - A pretty, short-furred, elegant, charming, long-legged, white she-cat with ginger patches, a long tail with a creamy-ginger tip, and dark amber eyes. She is the mentor of Songpaw. Goldenwish is roleplayed by Dove. '' 'Applefern'- A dark cream she-cat with dark eyes and a torn ear. Due to be claws by a rabbit, she is blind in her left eye. Applefern is roleplayed by Sagestar.'' [[Waterpelt|'Waterpelt']]- A she-cat with a blue gray pelt that looks like water at night she has dark blue eyes and she is very kind and loyal. Waterpelt is roleplayed by Owlsong. ''Singeblaze - Muscular, handsome, battle-scarred, fluffy, long-haired, broad-shouldered, long-legged, slightly stocky, dark ginger, dark brown tabby, cream, blue-gray, and black patched tom with a very thick, slightly patchy pelt, long claws, and big, fiery, blazing amber eyes. He is the mentor of Alpinepaw. Singeblaze is roleplayed by Dove'' 'Queens' [[Roseflash|'Roseflash']]- A cream she-cat with red marks on pelt like petals and blue eyes. Expecting Foreststep's kits. Roseflash is roleplayed by Phoenixfeather13 'Apprentices' [[Aspenpaw|'Aspenpaw']]- A small, silver tabby tom with long, soft fur and deep blue eyes that seem to hold as much wisdom as a leader. He is mentored by Snowfall. Aspenpaw is rolplayed by Elorisa. [[Shatteredpaw|'Shatteredpaw']] - A handsome, shor-furred, slender, long-legged, friendly, soft-furred, white tom with light ginger patches throughout his pelt, a thick, short pelt, and handsome hazel eyes rimmed in black fur. He is mentored by Rosevine. Shatteredpaw is roleplayed by Dove. '' ''[[Mosspaw|'Mosspaw']] - A long-haired, elegant, charming, pretty, slender, fluffy, long-legged, slightly muscular, lightly-built, light gray and brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws, a darker muzzle, and big, round, misty-green eyes rimmed in cream fur. Mosspaw is mentored by Shockspark. Mosspaw is roleplayed by Dove. '' 'Alpinepaw' - Handsome, moderately large, slightly muscular, short-furred, calm, trusting, slender, silver-gray tom with darker streaks of fur, an unusually short, tabby-marked tail, black paws, and calm, dark, and soft blue eyes filled with kindness. Alpinepaw is mentored by Singeblaze. Alpinepaw is roleplayed by Dove'' ''Songpaw - Elegant, charming, beautiful, slender, fluffy, calm, gentle, long-furred, trusting, silky-furred, calm, very small, long-legged, pale, sandy-brown she-cat with fluffier cream paws, chest, underbelly, tail tip, muzzle, ears, and tuft on her head, silver speckles on her face, a black music note on her right haunch, and big, bright, calm, brilliant blue eyes teeming with knowledge. Songpaw is mentored by Goldenwish. Songpaw is roleplayed by Dove'' 'Kits' Silverkit- A silver tabby she-kit with green eyes. She is one of Roseflash's kits. Turkeykit- A brown tom with a tortishell tail and brown eyes. He is one of Roseflash's kits. Skykit- A blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes. She is one of Roseflash's kits. ''Territory'' '' EarthClan territory is large and borderless due to the fact that they aren't near other Clans. It is mostly a forest, with mountains looming in the distance. The trees of the forest thin, and it becomed a wide open moore of soft, green grass. Within the moore is a small pond, and Startree. It is supposed other Clans may live within or beyond the mountains, but EarthClan doesn't know for sure.'' ''Camp'' EarthClan camp is located in the middle of EarthClan's territory. It is surrounded by oak trees, with two low oak branches forming a tunnel entrance into the camp. The leader's den is a large den made of stone. Its sits in a corner in the camp on a small hill. The medicine cat's den is weaved of long stems and the occational tree limb. The warriors' den is made mostly of tree banches, with leaves and stems weaved where there are gaps and holes between the branches. The apprentices' den is made entirely of twigs and tree limbs, weaved so thickly that there are no holes to fill. The nursery is completely created of plants, keeping the inside very warm. The elders' den is made of the thickest branches and plant stocks. The dirtplace is filled with sand, twigs and plants forming an entrance.﻿﻿ ''Role-play section'' Please sign and title your post...(no abreveations,please) ''Around Camp'' ---- Owlsong padded out of the warriors den and licked her pelt. she looked around for somone to go hunting with''. Owlsong 18:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC)'' ''----'' Leafbreeze opened her jaws in a wide yawn after the sun had risen over the horizon. She gazed around EarthClan camp, waving her tail in greeting to Owlsong, who had just appeared at the entrance of the warriors' den. "At least it isn't as cold as it was yesterday," yawned Leafbreeze, "It's wonderful weather for hunting". Leafbreeze sat down on the left side of the tabby she-cat flicking her shoulder affectionatly with the tip of her tail. Leafbreeze 23:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "yes it is wonderful hunting weather" she purred licking Leafbreeze's ear in a friendly way. :heart: Owlsons :heart: 23:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "There seems to be alot of prey out, aswell," mewed Leafbreeze, lifting her muzzle to scent the air, "I several birds that were carrying prey". Leafbreeze lifted a paw and licked it, swiping it quickly over her face and ears. She squinted in the sunlight, she could her the faint cry of a blackbird in the distance. Leafbreeze 23:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- ﻿"'ah Yes, We shall learn much from them." she put her tail over her paws. Owlsong 00:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze continued grooming her pelt, "That was a wise rule for you to suggest, Owlsong," mewed Leafbreeze, "A very valuble one. aswell." Leafbreeze glanced up as Rosevine walked sleepily out of the warriors' den, then greeted the tabby warrior with a flick of her tail, "Good-morning, Rosevine", mewed Leafbreeze. " 'Morning...", purred Rosevine sleepily, finding a patch of sunlight un the grass and curling up with her tail over her nose. Leafbreeze looked back at Owlsong, barely supressing a mrrow ''of laughter, "I told her not to go hunting that late last night", whispered Leafbreeze to Owlsong. Leafbreeze 23:59, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "thank you." she purred "she should not do that so much" she meowed looking at Rosevine. Owlsong 21:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze cast another glance at the snoozing Rosevine, her whiskers twitching. "She tries hard to earn the respect of her Clanmates, but she's not realized that she'd earned from the moment she join the Clan", murmured Leafbreeze. "We're lucky to have her, and Shatteredpaw aswell," mewed Leafbreeze, "I think it's nearly time Shatteredpaw became a warrior, Rosevine will be proud of him. She's a great mentor to him, they have a strong friendship.", said Leafbreeze, gazing into the distance at nothing in particular, deep in thought. "I'll have to have a talk with Sunrisefeather about that later." Leafbreeze 23:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost came out of the medicine cat den. "Morning," she greeted. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze looked to her right to Grassfrost, "Hello, there, Grassfrost," mewed Leafbreeze, "Herb supplies are still abundant, I assume?", She asked her, trusting that the forest, even in leaf-bare, still had ''some ''herbs. Leafbreeze 23:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightbloom padded over to join them. "What are you talking about?" she mewed softly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!]] 19:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze flicked her tail in the direction of Rosevine, who was now stretching her legs, "Somone didn't return to her nest until moonhigh last night because she was hunting," mewed Leafbreeze, "And is now very tired." Leafbreeze licked Midnightbloom's shoulder in greeting. Leafbreeze 22:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightbloom purred in amusment. "At least she's dedicated." she murmured, glancing at Rosevine. She turned back to Leafbreeze. "Have you seen the leader or deputy? I wanted to know if there's anything that needs doing around here that I could do." [[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 23:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- She dipped her head in greeting to Midnightbloom and Grassfrost. Owlsong 17:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze tipped her head to one side, "No, I haven't...," mewed Leafbreeze, wondering, "I expect Sunrisefeather is taking a walk or hunting...Shockspark might be with her." said Leafbreeze. "But I'd suppose you could go hunting, that might help.", mewed Leafbreeze, but she tried hard not to sound as though she was telling her what to do,'' that's the leader's job, not mine. That wasn't what you chose...'' ,thought Leafbreeze. Leafbreeze 19:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost flicked her tail calmly. "I'm running low on comfrey and feverfew, to be honest," she admitted. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightbloom nodded thoughtfully. "I could go hunting and maybe see if I could pick up some of those herbs along the way," she suggested. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 23:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze flicked her tail in agreement, "You could find some cats to go with you, if you wanted," mewed Leafbreeze, casting a swift glance around the camp. "I was planning on hunting myself, I saw a few birds carrying prey, so I figure there will be plenty to feed the Clan" mewed Leafbreeze, glancing up to the sky once more to see a blackbird soaring away with a mouse clamped in it's talons. Leafbreeze 22:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's okay, Leafbreeze. Midnightbloom, if you would, thanks," Grassfrost meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze dipped her head, feeling slightly embarassed, stupid furball..., ''she scolded herself. Leafbreeze lifted her chin slightly, "I suppose I'll hunt in the trees near Startree, I'll see you later," She mewed, then started off through the oak tunnel. Leafbreeze 22:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost nodded and padded into the woods. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- The forest scents was around Leafbreeze now, she passed a large sycamore she'd fallen from three times. She padded on, the soft ground beneath her paws felt comforting. The trees were thinning, she stopped and tasted the air, ''vole!. She spotted it between two tree roots, searching through the dead leaves in search of a meal. Leafbreeze dropped into a hunters crouch, creeping forward as slowly as she could, her tail barely brushing the ground. Leafbreeze 16:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightbloom went out hunting and soon returned with a large thrush and a mouthful of herbs. She padded over to the medicine den and left them there for Grassfrost in two neat stacks, then padded off to bask in the sun outside the elders' den. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 19:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I worked it out, just re-leave your signature, Sky. That's happened to me before, too) Leafbreeze froze, the vole took no notice of her. She leaped forward, her front paws capturing the vole. She gave it a swift killing bite, then picked it up in her jaws. She felt releived that she at least did somthing ''useful. The day was nearing sun-high, and was little that was left of the most recent snow was not melting. Leafbreeze padded through the oak tunnel, and into camp. She dropped her catch into the fresh-kill pile sitting between the apprentices' den and the nursery. Leafbreeze 16:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for fixing it. :) Foreststep padded over to Leafbreeze. "You okay?" he mewed. "You look kinda... upset." he cocked his head at her in concern. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!]] 19:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze turned her bright green gaze to him, "Yes, everything's fine...thanks, Foreststep", murmured Leafbreeze, the last part of her sentence was muffle slighly as she opened her jaws in a yawn. "Just feel a bit...", She couldn't find the right word, she instead ended it with a shrug of her shoulders. Leafbreeze 19:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunrisefeather quietly padded from her den, yawning. "Hello." she mewed, nodding to the cats in the clearing. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 20:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You should get some rest." Foreststep told Leafbreeze. "You look bone tired." [[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 22:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze waved her tail to Sunrisefeather, then turned back to Foreststep, "Do I? I'll go ask Sunrisefeather if there's somthing I must do first." said Leafbreeze, she gazed determindly at Foreststep, she didn't need to rest, especialy in leaf-bare and there was things to be done. Leafbreeze 22:30, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shockspark, Goldenwish, Shatteredpaw, and Alpinepaw padded into camp, their jaws full of prey. "Hunting is good now," said Shockspark, putting down her kill. "The forests are filled with lush prey." ☯Maxine: Your Cutest Nightmare☮ 23:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost came out of her den and saw the herbs and a thrush. She took both into her den. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunrisefeather shook out her fur with a shiver, and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. "Hunting does seem good, being leaf-bare." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 14:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foreststep looked at Leafbreeze in concern. "Whatever it is that needs done, I'll do it; you get some rest," he mewed. "You need sleep. I promise, it'll get done." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze flicked her tail, giving up. "Alright, but don't expect me to be able to sleep while the Clan is still working.", she mewed, padding around Foreststep to the warriors' den, flicking him in the ear with her tail as she went. She ducked under the entrance, the den was warm and dim. She found her nest quickley, and made a mental note to gather moss for all of the nests later. She curled up in a ball, so she looked like nothing but a ball of light gold fur. She tucked her nose under her tail, and slowly drifted into sleep. Leafbreeze 17:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foreststep stood in the den's entrance, watching Leafbreeze until she fell asleep, a look of concern on his face. She was going to work herself to death if she didn't relax a little soon. He shook his head. He hoped she wouldn't hurt herself. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 20:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze's dreams were disturbed by a large sycamore, she was falling from it once more. She landed with a hard thud ''on the forest floor. Leafbreeze awoke with a start, then let out a long sigh. She knew it wasn't real, but it just remiinded her of the several times when it had been reality. She stood up and stretched her hind legs, she walked slightly stiffly out of the den. Her nap didn't seem to help at all. She just felt slightly miserable, though she didn't know why. She didn't have a reason why. She sat down, frustrated. She wrapped her tail around her paws, ''what do I do now? Leafbreeze 22:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost noticed Leafbreeze. "Everything okay?" she asked. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, why?", mewed Leafbreeze a little impatiently, Why does everyone keep asking me that?, she thought desprately to herself. Leafbreeze 23:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost approached her leader. "I can tell you're not sleeping peacefully. If there's anything on your mind, just tell me. I'm open to listening to you at any time," she reminded. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Leader...? Leafbreeze stared at her, her tail tip flciking back and forth, "There's nothing on my mind that I know of", she mewed, choosing her words carefuly. It was true, Leafbreeze didn't know exactly what was bothering her. Leafbreeze 23:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (self. Completely forgot.) Grassfrost gazed into Leafbreeze's eyes. "Remember, a medicine cat's duty is to interpret dreams. If you have any dreams that would be considered weird, just tell me," the beautiful medicine cat reminded. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, it's fine", I mewed Leafbreeze staring unblinkingly at her, she was sure that her dream wasn't anything important. Leafbreeze 23:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost sighed. "Okay, then. I'm going to go out for a walk," she meowed, heading out of camp. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Foreststep padded over to Leafbreeze. He hoped she felt better after her nap; he hated it when a cat was feeling bad. "You feeling better?" he asked. When she shrugged, he shook his head almost imperceptively, then asked in an effort to cheer her up, "You want to go hunting? I heard some cat say they'd appreciate a nice wren if we can find one." he told her. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 02:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Owlsong streched and flecked her claws. "i might as well go hunting...or would anyone be up for a border patrol?" she asked Owlsong 18:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpelt padded out of the warriors den. "i'll go with u Owlsong" she meowed padding to the warrior Owlsong 18:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze gazed at Foreststep, "Yes..yes, that'd be great, she mewed. She stood up and shook her long pelt, then glanced at the nursery, "How's Roseflash doing?", she mummbled in a effort to make conversation. Leafbreeze 18:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Owlson lead Waterpelt out of camp Owlsong 18:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Er...Sky, Roseflash is going to have kits in this post. I claim three of the six: two she-kits and one tom) Roseflash padded out of the nursery and yelped in surprise. Her kits were coming! Grassfrost hurried to the nursery. A moment later, Roseflash had six healthy kits. Three toms and three she-kits. "What are their names?" Grassfrost asked. Touching with her tail, she introduced three kits: Silverkit, a silver she-cat with green eyes, Skykit, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, and Turkeykit, a brown tom with a tortoiseshell tail and brown eyes. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 23:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kay. :) I got it) Foreststep looked around as he heard his mate cry out. "Er, I think that was her! Gotta go!"" he hurried away to find his mate had waited for him to name the last three kits: Butterflykit, a calico she-cat, and two nearly identical grey and black toms, whom he called Stonekit and Stormkit. He purred at his mate. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They're beautiful, Foreststep," Roseflash murmured. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze stood rooted to the spot where Foreststep had left her, she could see just through the entrance of the nursery. Her whiskers twiched as other warriors rushed to the spot to see EarthClan's first kits. But her tail soon drooped slowly to the ground, I wish I could have that some day, ''she said silently to herself. She snapped back to the present and gave herself a little shake, ''No, I've not time to worry about that, you've got a Clan to feed., ''She scolded herself. But she looked once more at the nursery, she could see Foreststep's pelt over the other cats crowded around it. She decided this wasn't a reason not to go hunting, she'd visit Roseflash later when everyone else is done. She turned and padded as quickley as she could, almost ran, through the oak tunnel. She wanted to get away, she wanted time alone to think. Leafbreeze 15:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Pictures ''These are EarthClan wallpapers. If you have any ideas or have created one and want to post it here, please post on EarthClan's talk page or the owner's talk page for acceptance. Thank you.﻿ ﻿ Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans